The aim of this project is to elucidate the connection between mutagenic treatment and type of sperm anomalies. At present different types of anomalies are tested for their usefulness in mutagenic screening. Different doses of methyl methanesulfone (MMS), ethylnitrosourea (ENU), procarbazine, ethidium bromide, and acriflavin served so far as inducer.